rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Imp
Imp is role-played by Orion's Dagger. He is an ancient demon who hides in the star Algol. He feeds on the emotions and souls of humanity. Children's souls are his favorite dish. History Millennia ago, Imp was one among thousands of demons released from an ancient prison. Over time, many of his brethren either fell, changed sides, or sealed, yet Imp himself remained as slippery as an eel. When caught he offered wishes to his captor, and when they made a wish, he twisted it in clever ways, enabling his escape. Imp has created many an artifact over the centuries, slowly creating a supply of free sustenance of emotions and souls. * A strange wishing well, indistinguishable from others of its kind. It takes a bit of the user's joy and spirit alongside the required coin. * An endless matchbox that contains matches that grant wishes in the form of an illusion, burning their soul. ** The current wielder goes by the name Match-Girl. However, she used to be called Andrea Jespersen. * The Seven-League boots allow the wearer to travel long distances, and even travel to another land called Oz without the aid of a certain cobbler's famed Silver Slippers, however they eat away at the wearer's doubt and fears, giving them confidence, but no sense self-preservation, when wearing them. * A gorgeous fabric, yet only able to be seen by a pair of strange weavers whom craft clothes from it, and the greatest of fools who will wear it. Imp feeds off of the shame the wearers of those clothing feel after they truly realize their mistake. An emperor once fell victim to the weavers' trickery. ** The wielders of the fabric have not been known to have changed, it is presumed they are immortal. No one has yet to ascertain their names. * A tinderbox. It is lost and has not been used for centuries, but allows the summoning of three ancient dogs from guarding their vault within an enormous hollow tree, each dog far larger than the one before it. Each use turns a portion of the user's sense of reasoning and morality into dust for Imp to absorb. ** The most recent wielder of the tinderbox was a man named Tachibana Senshi. ** In his time, Senshi is known to have eradicated an entire race of yokai, the yobuko, also known as the calling children, because he believed one of their kind responsible for the death of his sister. * A blowing horn, decorated with blue ribbon. Those who hear its sound are drained of both their energy and initiative, a majority usually fall asleep. Its wielder will always be a young boy taking on the name of Blue. The original Blue was freed from servitude by the Guardian Mikael. Imp has been searching for a replacement Blue for centuries. ** The previous horn was destroyed, and a replacement has been painstakingly built over the last several centuries. * The Thousand-Furs. A mantle of furs made using at least one pelt from each beast and bird on the planet Earth. It allows one to escape any imprisonment or difficult situation. The cloak that allows one to run away from everything. It comes at the expense of loss of identity the longer one wears it, as that aspect is slowly being eaten by Imp over time. Recently Imp has created a weaker, temporary replica, since the original had been lost in the Great Fire of Rome due to its owner being asleep at the time, and unable to use its power. * The Star-Money. A single coin crafted from the heart of a star. Dropping the coin will cause each visible star in the sky to produce a coin that will fall like a meteor to the location of the origin coin. Each coin acts the same. Using the coin sends shards and strips of the owner's greed for Imp to eat. * The Glass Mountain. A horrid, impenetrable fortress, capable of being manipulated from within by its owner. * A crystal marble that shows its holder a maddening future. There are two possible results. First the viewer is likely to try as hard as possible to prevent said future from passing, even going as far as ruining their life. Secondly, the viewer left with the same emotion as the prior result, however a kernel of insanity and perversion is planted. As time passes, empathy and reason is drained, and eventually the viewer might find themselves happily creating the very situation they were originally vying to avoid. * Jinxed Wand - A perverse creation made specifically to cause magic users to self-destruct. While appearing to be a regular wand of elder wood, it is composed of the complete antitheses of magic: iron, salt, marigolds, snowdrops, and rose petal ashes. * There are many more artifacts of his creation, that grant the user power or wishes at great expense. He continues keeping tabs on the Earth and the Chaos Cycle through his proxy Match-Girl. He does, however, have a means of transport to Earth via the Universe Express, as he has a ticket of his own that he's held since he obtained it long, long ago. Appearance A slender demon with dark blue skin, indigo hair and white eyes. His face is covered with a thin stone guise that is eternally smirking. He has thin bat-like wings that stretch from his back. He has a single piercing horn on the right side of his forehead, the left horn broken long ago in battle with one of the Guardians. His long thin tail ends in a fork. He has a wicked silver tongue, both literally and figuratively. He wears a dark blue cowl of his own creation that provides him with imperviousness to flame and frost. Personality Horribly devious and mischievous. He is prideful, and looks down on others, even while captured. He is always prepared for any situation. He praises the achievements of both Trickster Coyote and Loki for their ingenuity, and holds them in high regard. Abilities Artifact Crafting - With some time and materials, Imp can craft objects with great power. However, he is always sure to imbue his creations with some horrid drawback that gives him sustenance and strength from their use. Fire - As the demon, Imp, he controls his own blue fire. Darkness - As Imp, he holds some power over shadows. Hand of Glory - He carries a grotesque candle he made in the 18th century called the Hand of Glory. The Hand of Glory will, if he wills it, freeze the time of those whom are within range of its light. Relationships [[Match-Girl|'Match-Girl']] - His proxy on Earth. He once gave her the matchbox she stills carries to this day, and he uses her as his main communication with the Chaos Cycle if need be. [[Mikael|'Mikael']]' '- The Guardian who broke his left horn in battle millennia ago, as well as destroying the horn of Blue, freeing the child of his servitude. He is the main reason Imp has kept his presence on Earth to a minimum and has hidden himself in the star Algol. [[Vulpecula|'Vulpecula']] - As Imp is hiding within a star of the constellation Perseus, he is cautious of the stars' caretaker. If it wouldn't cause such a big raucous, he'd have attempted to choke the life out of the fox centuries ago. Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Demon Category:Adults